8-BIT WORLD feat. Hoodie Allen
8-Bit World is the 15th Your Favorite Martian song. It came out August 10, 2011. Lyrics Man, I feel like we live in a life of Nintendo 'cause reality is such a hassle. Sometimes I even find my princess in another castle. I should ask Dr. Mario for medicine. Maybe hit up Little Nemo for a sedative. And slip into a Final Fantasy until the sequels get repetitive. You know I'll never let this stack up against me. Tetris. Some call me Pac-Man, (maka-maka-maka) 'cause I eat these spirits for breakfast. And if my game ain't startin', baby feel free to blow on my cartridge. Alcohol makes everything so pixelated when you party in a 8-Bit, 8-Bit, 8-Bit World. 8-Bit, 8-Bit, 8-Bit World. 8-Bit, 8-Bit, 8-Bit World. 8-Bit, 8-Bit, 8-Bit World. 8-bit world – you know we livin' in a 8-bit world – we're side scollin' in this 8-bit world – collectin' coins in a 8-bit world – we're next level Allen Nowadays my life's so complicated My TV is 3D, not pixelated The music is 4 free and 5, 6, 7, 8 bit Plug me in, you don't even gotta say shit Hittin' all my neighbors in Mercedes. Okay they annoyed Ask me why I do it, cause I'm all about the Paper Boy Let me know that I am just the illest villain they employed Let me slow it down, slow it down with the illest noise Damn girl, you kinda made my screen froze Take you to my d-pad, show you who's the hero Give you all the recap, got a Metal Gear flow Cause it's so solid, my whole team brolic Came to L.A. man, now I gotta dodge her You ain't gonna make it in these streets like Frogger I'm on YouTube like a blogger You heard me, groupies wanna blow, Kirby 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit.8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit world – you know we livin' in a 8-bit world – we're side scollin' in this 8-bit world – collectin' coins in a 8-bit world – we're next level I drink until I feel like Tyson punched me out. And until these chicks get sick of us, I'll collect hearts like Kid Icarus Hey Princess, did I tell you I'm gonna be the next Legend of Zelda I'm gonna be the one making noise A real Mega Man amongst Paper Boys Allen I take these ploys, lay them out, tell them see you later. Haters getting in my face so Imma call them Space Invaders. Once I get her Imma take her. Y'all say that this is luck son? But they don't ever shoot me down. Duck Hunt. 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit, 8-bit, 8-bit world 8-bit world – you know we livin' in a 8-bit world – we're side scollin' in this 8-bit world – collectin' coins in a 8-bit world – we're next level 8-bit world 8-bit world Trivia *This is the last song in the older animation style (apart from Puppet Break-Up) *Supposedly Axel reminds some people of Lilo from Lilo & Stitch in this animation. *This song has the first appearance of Peach and Link. It has the second appearance of Mario and Mega Man. *This is the 4th song to have a guest singer. First being Oprphan tears, Fight To Win, and Stalkin' Your Mom. The next ones are Whip Yo Kids, She Looks Like Sex, and White Boy Wasted. *If you look closely, Axel sticks his tongue out in certain parts of the song. *It is the second song to reference video games as the basis of it. The first one is Fight To Win. *It is the 3rd song to have 2 animation styles, the first 2 being Club Villain and Robot Bar Fight. *Princess Peach is Puff-Puff's (Humbert's) girlfriend/love interest alongside his pseudo-friend Nintendo's mascot Mario. She is also Ray William Johnson himself's live girlfriend/love interest. *In some segments Puff-Puff provided Benatar's lyrics. *8-Bit World had 144 lyrics - 36 sets, 4 lyrics in each set. Category:Songs